You Never Know What Will Happen On Spring Break
by faithangel3
Summary: Alex and Marissa meet during spring break in florida but after a chance meeting on the beach will they be able to find each other again or will everyone else get in their way
1. Chapter 1

**You Never Know What Will Happen On Spring Break **

"Come on Riss, it's spring break you have to come with us." Summer whined as she jumped on Marissa's bed, trying to get the girl to come out from under the covers.

Marissa groaned and poked her head out from under the covers. "It's just not my scene and I thought you guys were flying out to Florida this morning anyways, so I was…"

"Hoping we'd just leave and forget about you?" Summer cut her off and continued to jump on her bed.

Finally the blonde in the room spoke up. "Well we did but then our flights got cancelled because they over booked and I was not flying anything but first class."

"So drive." Marissa grumbled as she pulled the covers back over her head.

Summer stopped jumping on Marissa's bed and sat down next to her best friend and pulled the covers off her head. "We would have but my car is getting fixed, and holly doesn't drive, and rentals, eww. So that leaves.."

"No, I told you I'm not going there is too much going on around here, and my mom and sister are gone away so I don't want my dad to be alone." Just then Jimmy Cooper entered the bedroom.

"Marissa, I'll be fine, go have fun besides and I mean this in the nicest way I could use the peace and quiet around here." Summer and Holly nodded and looked back towards Marissa as Jimmy left the room.

Summer looked like she was going to cry. "Please Coop, come on it'll be fun, why would you want to stay here on our one week off, because it's really not all that great. What are you going to do hang out with the Newpsies? Besides the scenery is really nice during spring break if you know what I mean"

"What am I gonna do in Florida? And the guys only have one thing on their minds. I just want to be at home around, well around. I like the quiet since it's party central back at school." Marissa pulled the covers back over her head.

Holly finally got up and ripped the covers right off the bed. "Look at your pasty self, I think you need the tan if nothing else." Holly stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the lanky brunette.

"Come on Coop, you don't want us to lose the deposit on the hotel do you? Besides Hol and I already went major shopping and I fully intend to show off my new bikini's, and I know you have a few cute ones stashed away in that closet somewhere, so get up, get dressed. Pack up that hot mustang of yours. Besides it's a good way to get away from Ryan unless your thinking about going out with him."

Marissa huffed and got out of bed. "Ryan and I are just good friends, I explained that to him, I can't help if he likes me." Summer and Holly were now standing in front of Marissa pleading with their eyes. "Alright fine, I'll drive."

"Spring break here we come." Summer and Holly called out at the same time, and then hugged Marissa.

"Woo spring break." Marissa said sarcastically but with a bit of a smile.

Holly backed away and gave her best friend a look. "Oh honey you need to get laid." The other two girls looked at her and laughed before packing Marissa's stuff.

Two hours later they were ready to go and all packed into Marissa's Mustang. "Have fun girls." Jimmy said from the door as he waved goodbye as the girls drove off on their long drive to Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Florida**

"This year, spring break is going to rock."

"Yeah, and I barely recovered from last year."

"And neither have the 400 hearts you broke."

"Listen." Jodie said wrapping her arms around her two best friends shoulders. "I got the parties all lined up, there are like a dozen clubs that want us to promote them, and we can't forget the whip crème bikini content, my favourite." She grinned. "Of course we'll be the judges." Seth grinned from ear to ear. "It's to bad you're going to be too busy visiting your grandmother all week again."

Finally the blonde haired girl spoke up. "Didn't you hear Jo, little Seth here has found love in cyber space."

Seth nodded up and down to the point where it looked like his head was going to fall off. "She's really hot to, so no hitting on her once I find her." He stared at Jodie who just shrugged it off. "How long have you been talking to her anyways?"

Seth grinned. "We've been chatting for a year, so hands off."

"A year, I can't imagine being with the same girl for a whole year." Alex gave Jodie a look. "Except you and look how well that turned out." She looked at her again. "Right, well at least we're friends I'm just genetically incapable of forming long term relationships. Feel special Al you're my only exception."

The three headed towards the beach. "Your problem is that you don't let anyone near you."

"What's wrong with that?" Jodie asked a little defensively.

Seth sighed. "You don't feel anything, when you break a girls heart."

"Nope, you just have to keep it simple, dinner, cab, bed, shower, coffee, party, cab. And sometimes I like to mix and match a little bit." Alex just shook her head as Seth was still shocked trying to figure out why Jodie would want coffee in the shower.

"Ohhh." He finally realised and began to run to catch up with the two girls.

On the other side of the beach Marissa, Summer and Holly were pulling up to their hotel. Marissa and Summer hoped out of the car and went to get their stuff out of the trunk. "Girl we have plenty of time for that later, right now lets hit the beach." The two girls closed the trunk, giggled and ran off with their blonde friend.

Once they got to the beach, the parties were already in full swing, and a dance on the beach was going on. "Come ladies, lets get this party started." Holly walked off and started dancing with some random guy, and then another, then a few girls. Marissa and Summer just laughed at her and went off dancing on their own.

_She's gorgeous_. Alex thought as she seen Marissa dancing with some blonde haired guy. Deciding to take a chance in case she never seen her again, Alex walked over in the tall brunette's direction as the d.j. started to spin 'My love is like woah'.

Marissa looked up and seen Alex walking her way. _Her eyes, are mesmerizing. Did I just think that? Oh keep your cool Cooper, she's headed over here_. Marissa pushed the guy away as Alex got closer. They were now standing face to face staring at each other, communicating with their eyes alone. Marissa made the first move and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as they started to sway to the music. In return Alex placed her hands on Marissa's hips. Once the song ended Summer came over and grabbed Marissa dragging her away. "Wait what's your name?"

"Don't worry about it'll you can see in eyes we'll meet again." _Did I just say that, that's the cheesiest, stupidest thing I've ever said_.

As the three girls stood figuring out what they were going to do next they heard Jodie giving Seth 'tips on how to pick up chicks', as Alex occasionally through in her two sense. Jodie noticed they were listening and turned her back to them. Before the three girls knew what was going on Jodie mooned them. Turning around and standing in between her two friends she smiled at them. "What are you lovely ladies plans for the rest of the day."

Alex was so entranced by Marissa she wasn't even paying attention to Jodie. "Trying to get that image out of my head, like ew." Holly said turning back towards her friends as they laughed and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Motel**

"The pool closes at sundown, no smoking, no drinking, no loud music, and no guys." Jodie grinned at Alex knowing that no guys would not be an issue, but they weren't about to tell the manager that.

"But you know you remind me of my mother." Jodie told the manager

"Except she has bigger sideburns." Alex joked, earning a glare from her best friend.

The manager opened the door and Jodie and Alex practically ran inside. Seth took his time, carrying all the girls bag, when he finally put them down and looked around at the room he was disgusted. "This place is a dump."

"It's better than last year believe me." Alex said as she picked up her bags from where Seth dropped them and put them on her bed, while Seth tried to open the cot he'd be sleeping on but falling in the process.

Jodie walked by them, going towards the bathroom. "If we play our cards right, which obviously we will, I mean come on it's us, we won't spend a second here."

"Do you think they have high speed internet access?" Seth asked walking over the phone.

Alex sighed. "We aren't going to be here long enough to find out."

**Hotel**

"What about those girls and that geeky guy today?" Summer asked going through the suitcase on her bed.

Marissa was sitting on one of the chairs in the room. "They were defiantly flaunting it."

"Mhmm, that girl with the blonde hair was so cute, and she was totally checking you out Coop."

"No she wasn't." Marissa said a little defensively as she blushed a little.

Holly was holding a pink piece of paper. "What's that?" Summer asked trying to grab it from her.

"A J and A party invitation." Summer grabbed the piece of paper with a smile and looked at it. "They throw the hottest set of parties on the east coast." Holly said excitedly. "I'm telling you they rule spring break."

"Wow the queens of getting drunk and objectifying woman, where can I sign up." Marissa asked sarcastically as she looked at the invite and stood up from the chair.

Holly smiled. "I plan on getting in on the action. Oh and Sums wear the brown bikini, and Ris, please try to unclench and have a good time, we're here to party."

"I don't clench." She turned away from the mirror. "I don't." She was getting defensive.

Summer looked at her and whispered, "I believe you." With a wink before going to change her bikini, leaving Marissa standing with her mouth open shaking her head.

**Motel**

"That girl at the beach was pretty hot." Alex walked out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped around her head.

Jodie was standing in front of the mirror putting on her make up. "Oh yeah."

"You don't even know which girl I'm talking about do you?" Alex took the towel on her head and brushed her hair out.

Jodie smiled. "Who cares Al, they're all hot, it's spring break."

Alex was now sitting on the bed. "No this one was special, I'm going to find her."

"Find her? Are you crazy or just plain stupid. I think you've been hanging out Mr. Love crazed cyber boy way to long. A: there are a million hot girls here, B: the rule is no second contact for three days." Jodie smiled almost sure her points were valid.

Alex however had other thoughts. "We're only here for a week, therefore three hours is the equivalent of three days."

Jodie huffed. "I hate it when you use smart talk with me. Al if you show her your hot for her, you really will end up like cyber boy." Jodie pointed to Seth who was trying to hook up his internet to the phone.

"This thing doesn't even have button's. How am I supposed to long on." He whined causing Jodie to look at Alex.

"Point Proven." She said as Alex just shook her head at her.

**Hotel**

The three girls were exiting the hotel and making their way to the beach. "So do you really think she was looking at me?" Marissa asked hopefully.

"Totally, if she was superman, no wait wonder woman, arg I don't know if she was a super hero she would have burned at hole through you." Summer said wrapping her arm around her best friend.

Marissa took a deep breath, "She's probably just a hound." She put her hands into the pocket of her skirt.

"There's only one way to find out." Holly told them.

Summer smiled. "Let's go look for her."

"We're never going to find her."

"Wanna try?" Summer asked as Holly looked around at the good looking people walking by her.

"No." Marissa stated matter-of-factly. Summer looked at her and raised and eyebrow, smiling. "Yes." Marissa blushed.

Summer and Holly laughed. "We are going to get into the hottest parties, and meet the hottest girls, maybe even some guys." Summer took Holly and Marissa's hands.

"Oh yeahh." The three girls said in unison, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beach Restaurant**

Music was blaring, people were dancing and having a good time and all Alex could think about what the tall brunette she danced with earlier. There was something about her that captivated her, and made her not only want but need to find the girl. She knew it was going to be hard with some many people around but she was sure as hell going to give it everything she had.

_I need to find her_. Marissa thought as she stood watching the other people dance. She swayed to the music thinking about a certain blonde hair, blue eyed girl. Not realising that she was closer to finding her than she realised.

The two girls stood on either end of the restaurant longing for each. All the while not realising the other was an arms reach away.

_I've been wonderin' if it's time  
To say what's on my mind  
'Cause I'm in the dark  
So what's in your heart?  
I'm tryin' to find_

_I don't even know your name  
But the thought of you remains  
Suddenly my pulse is jumpin'  
Do you feel the same?  
I talk it over with my friends  
And I guess it all depends  
How you really feel  
What can you comprehend?_

Alex began to walk through the crowd in hopes of possibly finding Marissa. Unfortunately Marissa had the same idea and they began to walk in different directions.

_You could be just 'round the corner now  
Hoping this love is yet to be found_

It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me

"Hey baby, want to dance with me?" Marissa's face was almost disgusting.

"Sorry I'm looking for someone." Marissa pushed by him and continued looking for the blonde of her desires.

_It's gettin' right under my skin  
(Right under my skin)  
I don't know where to begin  
Would I look the fool?  
Should I play it cool?  
Or jump right in?_

How am I supposed to know  
(Know)  
Whether I should come or go?  
(Come or go)  
I think it's time we let our feelings show  
We might let that moment just pass us by  
Then it's gone in the blink of an eye  


_It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me_

Meanwhile Jodie and Seth were passing out whip crème bikini contest flyers, which ultimately meant Jodie was hitting on whatever girl seemed hot to her, while Seth acted like her little puppy.

"Hey beautiful, here ya go." She handed a curly brunette a flyer. "You should definitely come out to this."

The girl looked at the flyer. "I just don't know what my boyfriend would say."

"Tell you're boyfriend to go take a hike, and make it a long one." She grinned as Seth tried to get her attention, but she ignored him like always.

"Why don't you tell him yourself." Jodie turned around and was face to face with a guy who had muscles the size of her head.

"What, are you going to hit a girl?" Not wanting to take the chance Jodie handed the rest of the flyers to Seth and took off. Leaving Seth to deal with the macho man, as he started to panic not knowing that to do.

He put the flyers on the guys folded arms. "Easy raging bull, you can come too. It's just gonna cost more since we have to cover more of you." He giggled before running off looking for Jodie so he could tell her off, or at least try.

Back at the bar Alex was ordering a drink when Holly approached her. After hearing a girl ask her how to get on the guest list for a party, Holly wanted interested. "So you're with J and A parties? Which are you, the J or the A." She flirted.

"I'd be the A, Alex." She smiled. " J is Jodie."

"Tell me, what does a girl have to do to get into one of those parties." She whispered in her ear.

Alex smiled. "Well you'd have to have one of these bracelets." Before she could react Holly grabbed the bracelets out of her pocket.

Holding them up excitedly. "Hey I got the bracelets." She practically screamed before being trampled to the floor by girls and guys.

With a mouthful of sand and no more bracelets she stood up and dusted herself off. "If I was in Newport that would have never happened."

A waiter walked by and laughed at her. "Guess what sugar?"

"What?"

"You're not in Newport so suck it up and deal with it." The waiter kept walking.

**Inside**

"Hey give me some bracelets." The girls were now running after Alex and she needed a place to hide and fast. "Alexxx, pleaseee."

She looked around and spotted the guys bathroom. Without thinking twice she opened the door, and locked it behind her. Closing her eyes she leaned against the door as the girls tried to get in.

"Do you normally use the guys washroom?" Marissa smiled as she checked out Alex, leaning against the door.

The blonde opened her eyes and they immediately brightened when she seen who the owner of the question was. "Oh hey, we met at the beach right?" She moved away from the door.

Marissa let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, but my friends call me Marissa for short." She put out her hand.

"I'm Alex." She shook the girls extended hand but it was a little wet from just being washed. Marissa apologized with her eyes and handed the girl some paper towel. "Thanks, and don't worry about it, it's just water won't hurt me."

"I guess that means you're not a witch." Alex laughed, entranced by the girl in front of her.

The tall brunette, folded her arms. "So Alex, do you spend a lot of time in the guys bathroom?"

"Ah, no not really, I just needed to make a quick escape. What about you, or are you secretly a guy?" Alex joked.

Marissa laughed. _She has a cute laugh, she's cute, no she's hot. Okay Alex stop, focus on the conversation not her body, wow but it's so hot. _Alex stared into Marissa's eyes trying to focus on the conversation.

"Same here, it's crazy out there. Some guy is even passing out whip crème bikini contest flyers, is that degrading or what?" She said with a bit of a huff.

Before Alex had to say anything the girls started banging on the bathroom door again. "We know you're in there, and you have to come out sometime."

"Friends of yours?" Marissa raised an eyebrow and was bracing herself for the answer she might get.

Alex blushed a little bit. "No, not exactly. I really need a way out of here." She looked at Marissa for help. 

"It looks like guys washrooms have an emergency exit." She pointed to the window.

Alex looked at her like she was crazy. "You want me to go through the window, girl what are you on." The girls outside the door started to bang on it again, causing Alex to pushed against the door. "Give me a boost?"

"Sure, no problem, and I promise not to look up your skirt." Marissa flirted as the two girls walk over to the window. Marissa helped Alex up but went a little to fast and the blonde fell into a puddle on the other side of the window.

"Ow."

"Sorry are you okay?."

"Yeah, my body broke my fall." Alex said sarcastically. Back in the bathroom Marissa was writing her number on a paper towel with her lip stick. "Maybe later if you aren't doing anything, I know this great burger stand, by the open stage, and I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go get a bite to eat with me?" She heard Alex from outside the window.

Leaning out the window Marissa tossed the crumbled paper towel with her number on it at Alex. "Call me." Marissa disappeared.

Alex missed the paper towel and it landed in the puddle. She picked it up but the water made the lip stick run and the number was now completely smudged out. Sighing she got up and headed back toward the beach restaurant.

"Hey." Holly smacked Alex's behind as she walked by her, causing her to turn around. "I was wondering where you vanished too." She smiled as she took a sip of her margarita as she leaned back on the huge pillowed bed.

"Actually I ran into one of your friends earlier, is she around here?" Alex looked around hoping to find her

"Who Marissa?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh no hun, she's probably gone home, she's not exactly 'party central'." Holly rolled her eyes.

Alex hoped up onto the bed next to Holly. "Alright look this is kinda awkward but we had this, like instant connection." Alex turned to Holly who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't say I didn't notice it." Holly couldn't stop smiling.

"Awesome, cause I was hoping you could give me Marissa's number." Alex smiled unaware that Holly thought she was talking about her.

Holly's face dropped. "What?"

"She gave it to me earlier but I dropped it in the water." Alex blushed, looking away from the other blonde.

"You're interested in Marissa?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

Alex continued to blue as she reached into her skirt pocket for something. "Yeah."

"You're the queen of spring break and she's one bonnet shy of Amish."

"See that's the thing, she's not a total party girl." Alex stopped up but dropped the pen as she did, so she bent over to pick it up.

Holly checked Alex out. "Don't hate em till you try em." She whispered almost to herself.

"Look can you just do me a favour and give Marissa my number please." Alex started to write her number down.

Holly stopped her and took the pen out of her hand. "On second thought, here's her number." She wrote the number on her hand.

"Sweet, thank you so much." Alex looked at the number and smiled as Holly got up happily.

"My pleasure." She said before skipping away.

Alex reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone so she could put in the number that was now on her hand.

**Outside**

The three best friends were now back together and walking out of the restaurant. "So did you give you're number to everyone in there?" Marissa asked Holly.

"Something like that." She answered as her phone started to ring.

The three stopped. "That was quick, which one is that from."

Holly opened the text message on her phone.

_I o u a burger, u game? - Alex_

"No one special." She smiled as she put her phone back in her purse and walked away.

Marissa and Summer looked at each other. "No one special." They mocked their other friend before walking to catch up with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**That Night - Bar**

"You asked her for her friends number?" Jodie asked.

Alex nodded. "What's wrong with that it's not like she has a problem getting dates."

"Are you deaf, she liked her friend. "

Jodie turned around and glared at Seth. "Shut up, like you're one to talk have you found your cyber babe yet, or maybe it's a dude." Seth's face was priceless and he looked like he was about to cry. "Oh stop I'm only kidding but I still think you should have gone for her, I don't even remember which one her friend was."

"That's the difference between me and you. You only see what's right in front of you, this girl was different, hot of course, but different, besides it's a known fact that you like blondes."

Jodie thought for a second. "True, very true. You take different and hot, I'll just take hot." Jodie pointed towards the hot tub where Summer was relaxing. "I'll catch up with you a little later." Alex shook her head as Jodie headed over to the hot tub. "Hey beautiful, how's it going?" She said making her way over to Summer.

Seth walked away and just as Alex was about to do the same here phone started to beep.

_Sry not interested - Marissa_. Sighing Alex put the phone back in her pocket, and went to catch up with Seth. She was thinking of a way to get Marissa, but so far she had no idea what was going on.

**Beach - Next Day**

"She was totally hot Coop, and that's all I'm gonna say to that, and no it wasn't just the hot tub that was hot." Summer smiled and Marissa took her cell phone out of her pocket. "That girl hasn't called yet?"

"What girl?" Holly asked following Summer and Marissa.

"Down doggy."

Marissa laughed. "Just this girl I met at the restaurant."

"Here's a tip, call her. Duh come on Coop that was easy an easy one."

Marissa put her hands on her hip and looked at Summer. "It would be if I had her number. Sum I would have done that already believe me. I am the smart one out of the three of us after all."

"So you like this girl then?"

"You can't give up after one day." Summer told her.

"Ris, I know what you're problem is." Marissa cut her off. "What I have to nosey friends that won't mind their own business?" Holly shook her head. "No fool, you don't take any chances."

Finally Summer spoke up. "I say you keep looking for her, you might get lucky and find her."

"And I say you totally move on, she's clearly not worth it. There are plenty of other fish in the bowl and I'm going hunting." Holly walked off in front of the other two who stopped and looked at each other. Shaking their heads at their friend who seriously needed some help.

Summer turned to Marissa as they kept walking. "Coop you shouldn't have said anything you know how Holly is."

"Sums, she's not even her type."

"You like him Coop, that makes her, her type, that and the fact that she's a girl." The two best friends laughed and headed over to where the crowd was to see what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beach**

"Hey I've been looking for you?"

Summer looked up from where she was tanning. "Oh were you, or did you just happen to find me after flirting with every girl along the beach?"

"I was not." Summer gave the other girl a look. "Okay so maybe I flirted with a few but not everyone."

"Understandable."

Jodie looked shocked. "Did you just say understandable?"

Summer nodded. "I'm not going to lie to you I've done some flirting myself, and you being the party girl you seem to be it's easy to tell you have to."

Jodie was taken back, she had never a met a girl like Summer, and she'd met a lot of girls. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Summer raised an eyebrow not sure of what she should do. "I'm not out to get my heartbroken, it's spring break I'm just keeping it simple."

"You sound like me, and I like that. Makes me interested, like really interested, I know this place away from all the commotion of spring break. It's not known to the locals so we'll be away from all this party stuff. What do you say?"

Summer sat up and thought for a few seconds. "Okay, fine, but if you even try to break my heart and cheat on my I will go rage blackout on your ass and you mess your face up so bad you'll never be able to get a date again. Not even from a blind person."

Jodie smiled. "Deal."

**Later that night**

"Jodie, like eww a back alley, not exactly what I would call a good first date." Summer clung to Jodie's arm as they walked down the alley.

Jodie sighed. "I know where I'm going, besides you're to hot to get killed so come, follow me." Jodie up the back door to one of the buildings and let Summer go in first.

"How'd you find this place, it's totally amazing, and totally hot."

"It's a local hangout, and I used to be a local, way back in the day. Okay that's not exactly true but this is where my mom and dad met. I don't normally come here when I'm on spring break cause it's special, I've only ever brought one other girl here, and she happens to be my best friend now, so you don't have to worry."

The two girls walked over to an empty table, and before long the waiter came over to take the their orders. A few minutes later he was back with their drinks. Summer kept staring at the dance floor in awe. "Come on let's go." Jodie stood up.

"What am I that boring to you? Cause oh I will kick your…"

"I mean let's go dance fool, you should really be a blonde." Summer glared at her for a second and then stood up, taking Jodie's hand as they made their way onto the dance floor as the band started to play Suavemente by Elvis Crespo.

"I love this song."

Jodie raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You know this song?"

"Mhmm, and I understand it to, I happen to be fluent in Spanish."

Jodie was impressed. "Usted bailará con mí hermosa?" Jodie whispered in Summer's ear causing her to blush and nod, she was little hesitant though and Jodie noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can dance like that." Summer said referring to the rest of the crowd on the dance floor.

"Don't worry just look into my eyes and you'll be amazing."

**Next Day - Beach Side Bar**

"It just doesn't make sense Jo." Alex said taking a sip of her pina colada before downing the rest.

"What doesn't make sense is you're on spring break and you're still talking about the one girl that stood you up. Take a look around there are plenty of available hot options."

Alex looked over and smiled at her. "What can I say? We had a very nice connection in that bathroom."

"Oh if I had a nickel for every time I said that." Jodie leaned back and smiled.

"You'd have ten cents." Seth finally spoke up as he checked his phone for any messages from his cyber girl. Jodie looked over at him, wondering what he was talking about. "I remember you said it twice."

"Look Al, I know that it sucks, I know what it's like to be blown off."

"No you don't." Seth said as he got up and walked off.

Jodie sighed and thought for a second. "Okay true, but I do know what pain feels like remember when I burned myself with the flat iron? The best way to get over this chick is to move on."

"You know what I'm going to ask her out again." Alex took out her phone.

"Fine, go ahead humiliate yourself, I won't stop you."

"What's the worst she could say? No?" Alex began tapping at the keypad.

Seth looked over at her. "Besides being rejected by text is way less humiliating."

Jodie and Alex looked up at each other. "Right." They said in unison shaking their heads.

**Across the beach**

Summer, Marissa and Holly were busy having lunch of their own. "Okay spill I need details bitch."

"Last night was totally awesome, it was like something out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. We went dancing, and walked under the moonlight." Summer gushed as she tried not to day dream.

"Yawn, boring." Holly shook her head as she ordered another drink.

"Maybe I should take a chance. So one girl doesn't call, I'm hot, I'm young and I am looking for some fun." Summer looked at her. "What I've been around you too long." Summer nodded. "I should just put myself out there like Holly, because that girls phone hasn't stopped ringing."

Holly took her ringing phone out of her purse. _I want 2 talk. Meet me Marina 4. I wont take no 4 an answr. - Alex. _Holly smirked as she put her phone back in her purse. "You want to have fun Ris? Then I know exactly where to find it." She said looking at the whip crème bikini contest flyer she had.

**Beach**

"You entered me in a whip crème bikini contest?" Marissa was pissed and didn't know what to do.

"I thought you said you wanted to get out and have fun, so unclench and have a little fun, damn."

Marissa huffed. "This is not my idea of a good time, it's degrading and humiliating."

"Totally fattening to, eww."

Holly shrugged the other two off and took a hold of Marissa's hand, leading her to the stage, with Summer following close behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen and whoever the hell else is here, get ready for the hottest, slipperiest, cool whip in South Florida, are you ready to whip it up?" The crowd started to cheer as the three girls got to the stage and stopped.

Holly pushed Marissa up on stage as the announcer had her back to the crowd grabbing a can of whip crème. As the guys carried Marissa on stage she came face to face with Alex. "What are you doing here?"

The announcer turned around, holding the can of whip crème. "We're the judges." She smiled unaware that Summer was right there.

"Jodie!" Jodie's face fell as her eyes connected with Summer as she then looked away.

"Forget this, let's get this whip crème party started." Jodie pointed the can at Marissa who knocked it away.

"Point that can in my direction and I will hurt you, or better yet I'll get her to hurt you." She nodded in Summer's direction who smiled.

Alex stood up quickly and got in between the two. "Saucy, I like that." She handed Alex the can. "I better let my girl Alex do the honours."

"You're with J and A parties?"

Alex blushed. "Not all of it, I'm just the A."

"You organized this, I can't believe you." Marissa wanted to cry but held off the urge as the crowd kept chanting, whip crème, whip crème.

"Well you better start believing. Hey it's spring break right?" She asked the crowd as they cheered. "What do you want to see?"

"Whip crème!" They all cheered as Holly looked delighted and Summer was ready to snap.

"Come on get wild, go crazy." Marissa looked at Alex and then at the crowd. Looking back at Alex she took the can of whip crème from her.

"Don't mind if I do." Marissa sprayed some of the whip crème in her hand.

"Oh my god Coop, what are you doing?"

Alex stood smiling, and as she turned around she got a face full of whip crème. Marissa didn't stop there, instead she took the can and sprayed it all over Alex's body, covering the girl in whip crème.

"Way to kick some ass Coop."

Jodie stood laughing behind Alex who turned around with a smile on her face. "Oh you think that's funny." She picked up a can and sprayed some whip crème on Jodie as the crowd cheered. When she turned back around all she got was Marissa's back walking away. The grin left her face and was replaced with a frown.

"Ris, I am so sorry I had no idea that bitch Alex was involved in that." Holly and Summer ran to catch up with Marissa.

"She's a jerk, and Jodie is going to be getting it from me."

"You know, I just don't get it. She seemed to different when I met." Marissa really wanted to just go back to the hotel and be alone. "She seemed nice, and funny and totally not like that at all."

"Alex just needs someone her own speed, and you're well slower hun." Holly tried to tell her, receiving a light slap on the arm from Summer.

Marissa walked off. "Whatever I'm just going to go back to the hotel, buy some ice cream and just wallow."

"Do you want us to come?" Summer asked her best friend's retreating form.

"No, I just want to be alone." Marissa said over her shoulder without stopping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Volleyball Court**

Seth was standing next to the huge sand castle looking around for his cyber girl when the group of guys playing volleyball called him over. "Hey buddy you want it in?"

"Who me? I'm meeting someone here, we met in the comic book lovers chat room, she's fan and so am I. Plus me and physical activity don't mix well together, although I was camp Tahoe capture the flag champion." Seth said as the guys continued to wave him over.

While Seth was trying to get the ball and failing as it hit him square one the head, causing him to fall over, a girl with short blonde hair, stood waiting by the sand castle. The picture held firmly in her hand, not wanting to lose it she looked around for the guy that resembled the picture. Not seeing him anywhere she shrugged, saddened that she couldn't find him, she walked off.

**Burger Stand**

Marissa walked up to the burger stand and looked at the menu. At that point she really didn't care what she ate as long as she ate. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and relax, maybe watch re-runs of sex and the city.

"Hi what can I get for you?"

Marissa looked at the menu one more time. "Bacon cheeseburger." The man walked away. "Triple by-pass." She whispered under her breath.

"I'd get the by-pass on the side." Alex said after she heard the tall brunette say it under her breath.

Marissa huffed. "Out of all places in Miami do you have to be at this one right now?" She didn't bother to turn around and look at the other girl.

"Actually this happens to be my favourite place, I was going to take you here remember."

Marissa ignored the blonde and leaned up to the window. "I'll take it to go, thanks."

"Please, let me explain."

Marissa finally turned around. "Here, let me help. You're a player and you come here on spring break to hook up with as many girls, and possibly guys as you can and those these little juvenile parties. We can't forget the spreading of whip crème over girls bodies who think you're cute." She turned and walked over to an empty table.

"Whip crème is a very small part of your business."

"Ah you know what? Good-bye, See ya, sayonara, get the hint?"

Alex paused for a second as she watched Marissa's retreating form for the second time that day. "Marissa wait. All the parties, the 'hotties', it's all part of a business I started a long time ago with Jodie. It pays for my housing and my housing all year."

"Oh so your party guy reputation is just a perk?" Marissa smacked Alex playfully on the arm before taking a bite of her burger.

Alex sat down on the other side of the table. "It used to be. Look I know we just met but what can I do to make it up to you?"

Marissa thought for a second, taking a sip of her drink. "You can put a purple streak in your hair, right there." Marissa stopped herself from running her hand through Alex's hair.

"Done." Alex said without any hesitation.

"I was only kidding." Both girls laughed.

Alex went to hold Marissa's hand on the table but accidentally knocked over her drink. "Holy shit I am so sorry. I'm slightly less dorky than you might think, in fact I'm quite bad ass, so what do you say…"

"Napkin." Marissa cut her off and tried to wipe the drink off herself, but Alex was already doing it.

"You know what'll help you think better? A boat ride." Alex went and came back with more napkins.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Wow smooth."

"So we're still on for the marina at four?" Alex stood up and let Marissa finish wiping herself off.

"Yes, yes. But if I see any sign of any whip topping I'm leaving."

Alex turned over her shoulder and smiled. "You got it." She walked away leaving Marissa by herself.

"Still on?" Marissa questioned to no one but herself, not sure what Alex was talking about, she just decided to shake it off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marina**

"Have you ever been on a boat before?" Alex asked as she helped Marissa onto the boat.

Marissa laughed, "I'm from Newport Beach, and my dad owns and lives on a boat so yes, I have been on one."

"Well aren't you just a lucky one." Alex smirked.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

Alex laughed. "I'm sure, I used to own one too, about 3 inches long, lost it in a bathtub accident."

"Aren't you cute." Alex looked up and smiled at her. "So where are we going?" Marissa asked as she sat down next to Alex.

"This little spot I know, it's just off the coast, not really well known by the tourists, Jodie showed it to me."

Marissa looked at the blonde. "Sounds secretive."

"Something like that."

"What exactly is there to do there?"

Alex shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and see."

They were going slow, taking in the scenery of the houses on the either side of them. "I take it being from Newport you live in a house the size of these ones."

Marissa blushed. "Yeah, I live in a Mc Mansion, well part of the time I live on campus at school, UCLA. How about you, where you from?"

"Truthfully?" Marissa nodded. "The Hamptons."

"What? So why do you even need the 'business'?"

It was Alex's turn to blush. "I didn't want the hand out from my parents, they made me let them pay for school so I chose to pay for my books and housing, anything to get away from them, well my mom at least."

"I know what you mean, I don't get a long so great with mine either." Alex turned towards Marissa and they stared at each other. The brunette smiled, as she noticed something she hadn't earlier.

"When do did you do that? I told you I was only kidding." Marissa ran her hand over the purple streak that was now in Alex's hair.

"I thought it'd look good, so what do you think."

Marissa smiled. "I think it looks really good."

"Oh we're here." Alex docked the boat and tied it off. She helped Marissa up onto the dock and handed her the picnic basket. Going to the other end of the boat Alex brought back to surfboard with her.

Marissa raised an eyebrow at her, which caused the blonde to smirk. "Time for your private surf lesson." Marissa nodded and laughed.

As they walked over to the beach Marissa was greeted by glares from the local surfers. Alex paid no attention and led them over to where the other girls and a few guys were standing. "Hey this is a local spot, and you don't look like locals."

Alex laughed. "Lacey shut up your not bad ass enough to be making threats."

"Well I'll be damned Alex Kelly, back on spring break." The girl hugged Alex and so did a few of the others. "Not like you to bring company, unless it's Jodie, how is my old friend anyways, causing trouble I'm sure."

Alex laughed. "You know it, and this is Marissa, Marissa this is the Florida crew as Jodie likes to call them.

"Hi." Marissa smiled.

Lacey looked at the rest of her friends and they nodded. "So Kelly, ready to put your money where your surf board is?"

"Always." Alex took off the wife beater she was wearing to reveal a red bikini top that matched with the board shorts she was wearing. "Watch and learn Riss, watch and learn." Marissa giggled to herself as Alex picked up her surfboard and ran out into the water. As she did Marissa was sure to check her out, and luckily for her she got away with, not that she cared either way.

Steph, a brown haired girl who had a green bikini on was the first to take a wave. Unfortunately she wiped out at the end of the wave. Next to go was Josh, a blonde haired boy with blue shorts on to match his eyes. He wiped out to and snapped his board in half in the process, cursing himself as he came out of the water. Finally it was Lacey's turn and unlike the other she didn't wipe out, and came running back to shore with a smile on her face. "Beat that Kelly."

Alex smiled to herself, faintly hearing the other girls challenge. Alex took one more look at Marissa, looked behind her and waited for the right wave. She paddled hard, stood up and flawlessly carved the wave. She came back to shore and held her hand out, while Marissa got a smug look on her face.

Without any noticing she grabbed the other board and headed out into the water while Lacey and Alex poked fun at each other. It was Josh who noticed Marissa on the water first. "Hey Alex isn't that your girl?"

Alex turned around to face the water just in time to see Marissa stand up on the board. "Holy shit Al she's good that's gotta be the biggest wave we've seen all day." Steph told her in awe.

"Damn Alex, looks like someone is giving you a run for your money."

Alex smiled as she watched Marissa ride the wave. _This is definitely the girl for me._

Marissa paddled back in and walked over to the group who's mouth were practically on the sand. She used her free hand to close Alex's mouth before sticking the board into the sand. "What, I told you I'm from Newport Beach, I like to surf, my dad taught me when I was little."

A little later Alex and Marissa were on the water laying on their surfboards looking up at the sky thinking. "Do you bring all your girls out here?"

Alex looked over at the brunette and smiled. "No, you'd be the first and only. Normally I come out here to think, get away from the craziness that's spring break."

Marissa was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm really glad you brought me out here, I like it."

"Me too." Alex closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about now?"

Opening her eyes and looking at the brunette was once she smiled. "How happy I am you gave me a second chance."

**That night**

Alex walked Marissa back to her hotel and they stopped in front of the gate. "Thanks for a great day, I'm even willing to forget how it started."

"When something go wrong, it makes other things go right I guess."

Marissa chuckled. "Wow, that's deep, I see how you got into Yale."

"I have known to be pretty insightful." The two laughed, and when the laughing stopped they were left looking into each others eyes yet again.

_Her eyes are amazing._ Neither of them moved.

_Just lean in and kiss her stupid, it's not that hard Kelly come one_. Alex didn't move though and the two girls just stood there.

Finally Marissa leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alex's cheek. "I guess I'll see you at the beach tomorrow." Marissa backed away from Alex and opened the gate, looking back at Alex one last time.

"Ah, yeah, I'll see you then." She smiled and watched Marissa walk inside. Once she was gone so put her hand to the cheek Marissa had kissed, smiling she walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Same Night - Margarita Madness**

"Excuse, ew move your ugly, eww move." Holly continued to move her way to the front of the line when she was stopped by a bouncer. "I'm totally like friends of the promoters." She turned around and spotted Jodie. "Please let me in Jodie, Summer will love you for it." She whispered the last part in her ear, causing the brunette to smile.

"Let her in." The bouncer moved at Jodie's request. Holly grabbed the red wrist band from the girl at the door and mocked the rest of the girls standing outside.

As she turned around she walked right into the waitress who was carrying a tray full of bloody mary's. The tray fell on Holly's head, covering her white shirt and pants with the red liquid. "Argg!" She screamed as everyone else laughed and she ran off back to the hotel to change.

**Beach - Next Morning**

"I made a thousand dollars last night off the margarita party, and then I got to go back to the motel and have a nice dinner with Summer. I don't know what she does to me but she makes me want to be different you know?" Seth nodded.

"I'm off to meet my internet babe. Once she sees this bronzed boy, she'll know it was worth the wait." Seth lifted up his shirt, and Jodie immediately put her hand up.

"Got milk?"

Seth frowned. "My skin tone is not milky thank you very much, plus I have three hours of prime tanning time before our date."

"Good luck with that. I'm off to meet Summer, and hopefully not get my ass kicked, she's a feisty little one." Jodie grinned and walked off, leaving Seth to his 'bronzing'.

bHotel - By the Pool/b

The three Newport girls were sitting by the pool tanning, as Summer was telling them all about Jodie, and Marissa about Alex.

Marissa looked down at her watch. "Sorry guys I better get going, I'm meeting Alex in an hour at the beach."

"Rissa, hunnie I don't mean to burst your bubble gum but I don't know about Alex."

Summer opened one eye to look at Marissa. "Why are we friends with her?"

"I'm just trying to protect her feelings." Summer raised an eyebrow at her. "The guys a certified party animal, he's probably dating a different girl every single night, so how do you know he's not?"

"I don't, and I'm just willing to take that chance." Marissa smiled.

"You don't even have anything in common." Holly tried.

"See Hol, that's what's cool about it."

Marissa was starting to get annoyed. "Thanks for the concern Hol but you don't know what it's like to really connect with someone."

"Like what is that supposed to mean?"

Summer huffed. "You date a billion different guys and dance on tables that's who you are, just like Coop is the all american girl next door,"

"And Summer is the princess."

"And you're,"

"A party girl?" Holly finished for her.

"Exactly, well we're all parties or at least we used to be, but you take the cake for that one." Summer closed her eyes again.

"Did you ever think that maybe there is more to me than that?"

Summer and Marissa looked and each other and began to laugh. As Marissa left Summer tapped Holly on the arm and kept giggling. She turned around before she seen the glare Holly gave her. Reaching for her phone Holly decided to take things up a notch, not caring who got hurt in the process.

_Alex forget da beach, meet pearl - Marissa_. Holly smiled to herself and put her phone back in her purse.

**Beach**

"Alex please hand out these flyers."

"I can't I'm meeting Marissa at the beach."

"Great the coffee shop is right there, besides I met Summer and you still see me acting all professional."

As Jodie handed Alex the flyers her phone began to go off. "Hold on." Alex checked her phone. "Sorry Jo, change of plans, we're meeting at Pearl instead." Alex handed Jodie back the flyers.

She gave Jodie her puppy dog eyes. "Alright, fine, have fun leave the business to me. Call me." Jodie told Alex's back.

Further along the beach Seth stood up from his 'bronzing' time and began to walk down the beach all smug with himself. "Hello there ladies." The girls laughed at him and continued to walk. He kept walking and everyone that passed him by stopped to stare for a few seconds, finally having enough he grabbed a mirror out of some woman's hand and looked at himself. "Holy Christmukha I look like a tomato."


	10. Chapter 10

**Pearl**

Holly was sitting at Pearl having a sex on the beach waiting for Alex to show up. She was sure that as long as she laid it on thick Alex would be eating of her hand like a little puppy. The short blonde sat sipping an apple martini while waiting for the taller blonde to arrive. Hearing Alex at the front asked if there was a reservation under Marissa Cooper she called her over.

"Hey Alex." Alex looked up and smiled.

"Hey Holly I was supposed to meet Marissa here is she around?" She began looking over her shoulder from the tall brunette.

Holly looked around innocently. "No I don't have a clue as to where that one is, she's kinda flakey she might show up later though." Holly smiled from ear to ear. "In the meantime I'd love some company, so why don't you wait here with me." She patted the chair next to her.

"Alright, I guess I could do that." Alex sat down and ordered herself a beer.

**Beach - Life guard tower **

Marissa was standing in the same spot she had been for the past hour and a half. Getting increasingly frustrated as the minutes continued to tick away with no sign or call from Alex.

"Still no sign of her?" Summer asked as she walked around the tower to where Marissa was now sitting.

"Nope, she hasn't even called, did she leave a message and the hotel?" She asked somewhat hopeful.

Summer shook her head. "I'm sorry Coop. There's probably a good reason as to why she hasn't called Alex wouldn't stand you up she's totally fallen for you."

"Well it better be because she was hit by a car and she's in the hospital on her death bed."

"Yeah with the priest giving her last right, yep that better be it or rage blackout is gonna come out." Marissa laughed at Summer's comment.

Marissa sighed. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be Sums. We're two totally different kinds of people."

"You don't have to be. Coop back in the day was a partying machine."

Marissa cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Walk and talk with me Coop." The two girls began to walk down the beach back to their hotel. "You see Coop if she's a big time party promoter than let's get to partying, Newport Beach style."

Marissa laughed. "What? Getting totally wasted and passing out on doorsteps?"

"Okay maybe not that particular part but you know what I mean." Marissa nodded knowing where Summer was going with this and she was really liking it.

**Pearl**

Alex looked down at her third drink. "I don't understand why she's blowing me off, we had such a good time the other day at the beach."

"Eww, are we still talking about her? You need someone a little more wild, that's just who you."

Alex shook her head. "No that's just my reputation."

"Duh, exactly. You're a party girl and you need another party girl just like a president needs." Holly snapped her fingers a few times. "A Monica Lewinski."

"I'm trying to tell you I'm not like that anymore, I'm over that."

Holly laughed. "Oh please, don't give me some rant about how you've found true love and changed. Underneath I know you're just looking for a really good time." Holly rubbed Alex's arm.

Alex pulled away slightly. "I am, and my idea of having a good time is being with Marissa." Alex took out her phone and checked the time. "I got to go." She shook her head saddened at the thought of Marissa standing her up.

"I can't believe she totally didn't tell you about Ryan?"

Alex's head shot up. "Who's Ryan?"

"Only her boyfriend back at home."

"What?" Alex looked over at Holly.

"She does this all the time Alex."

"You're lying." _There's no way, no way in hell Marissa would do that to me. _

Holly looked at the other girl sincerely. "Am I? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't believe you." Alex stood up and began to walk away.

Holly shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

When Alex was out of sight Holly pulled out her phone and dialled. "Hey, it's Holly, can you do me a total favour? How soon can you get down here?" Holly smiled and hung up the phone. Things were certainly going to get interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Motel**

"Why would she stand me up? I don't get it." Alex said laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Because you're pathetic." Jodie grumbled as she rolled over, trying to sleep. "Go to sleep, talk..in…morning." She yawned.

**Next Day - Pool Party **

"I just really don't understand it Jo, oh and MTV just showed up." Alex said as her and Jodie stood at then entrance to the huge pool and patio party

Jodie smiled. "Now I can say with complete certainty that we are the shit, that's sounds really bad but in a good way." Alex smiled and turned around taking out her cell phone. "Don't you dare try and text her again, she'll sense your desperate which is why I haven't text Summer, she's pissed at me and it's your fault by the way."

"For one I am desperate and for another don't act like your not." Alex said as she tried to get her cell phone back from Jodie who took it from her.

"Can you just enjoy the party, let loose for a little bit." Alex looked at all the fun that was going on, and nodded.

"Do you give discounts to the friends of the promoters?" Summer said instead of asked as she and Marissa walked up to the other two girls. Who were now standing with their mouths wide open, in awe of the other two.

"Cause I'm ready to party." Marissa and Summer walked up them. The other two looked at each other and chased after them.

"Marissa wait!" She kept walking, ignoring Alex.

Marissa and Summer began to make their way to the center island in the pool and started dancing with the guys that were there as the d.j. turned up the volume causing Jodie and Alex to stop in their tracks. Before they knew it they were getting bumped and knocked into, both girls ending up in the pool, now watching their interests from the water.

_Honey, I can tell by the wanderin look in your eye  
You're just a little boy with about just about a thousand lines  
And the girl you say is always on your mind_

_You just sit and watch and walk out of your life_

_(While you talk) a lot, (but your) talk is cheap  
(You) Change your mind (like you) change your sheets (and me)  
You're doing things that I don't like (and still) it aint right.  
Well it must be the madness_

_Must be the madness and the magic that I feel inside  
Must be the music and the rhythm playin' with my mind  
Must be the chemistry, you and me, that I can't deny  
I wanna tell you I love you, love you, love you but I can't decide  
_

_It's funny you can tell by the way I use my words  
I'm all fed up and it's so absurd.  
That the whole wide world can see what you've done  
I'm just a simple girl and I'm the one you want_

Yeah, yeah

Talk enough ('cause), Talk is free (and your)  
Your too young to handle me  
So, I'm lookin' for a whole new vibe  
(And still) You look right

Well, it must be the madness (madness)  
Must be the madness and the magic that I feel inside (oh must be the music)  
Must be the music and the rhythm playin with my mind  
Must be the chemistry, you and me, that I can't deny  
I wanna tell you I love you love you love you, but I can't decide

Well, it must be the madness  
Must be the madness and the magic that I feel inside (I feel inside)  
Must be the music and the rhythm playin' with my mind  
Must be the chemistry, you and me, that I can't deny  
I wanna tell you I love you, love you, love you, but I can't decide 

Marissa turned around and stopped dancing as Alex pulled herself out of the water, after being pushed in yet again. "Ryan!" He leaned down and kissed her.

"Who the fuck is he?" Alex asked Holly.

"Her boyfriend, duhh." Holly walked away with a smile on her face.

"So you do have a boyfriend, what was I? Some spring break experiment to you" Alex was growing angrier.

"He is not my boyfriend." Marissa finally pushed Ryan away.

Alex was now fuming. "Then why was he kissing you, because I can tell you friends don't kiss like that."

"Why don't you back off Barbie."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"What is going on?" Marissa turned to Holly who was standing there with a smug look on her face.

"You wanna take this outside." Ryan said clearly not thinking it through first.

"We are outside steroid king."

Summer got in between the two. "Can we not fight here, this is dumb, Ryan just back off." Ryan picked up Summer and moved her out of the way.

"Oh hell no you did not just put your grimy hands on my girlfriend." Jodie finally got involved. A light bulb went off in her head and she smiled. "Now there has to be a fair and profitable way to settle this."

**Beach**

"Okay whoever rides the wave the best wins, you only get one ride so choose you better hope you ass picks the right one. Are you two clowns ready?" Marissa and Ryan stood ready to run into the water, surfboards under their arms, both nodded. "Okay, go!" Marissa, Jodie and Holly looked on with the other on lookers who had gathered around the commotion.

Alex was the first out but was followed closely by Ryan who surprised her a little bit with his speed. I Steroids will do that to you I guess./I She laughed to herself.

Looking over her shoulder she knew this was the wave she was taking. She started to paddle as the wave caught up with her. To no one's surprise to rode the wave flawlessly. Ryan went next and was doing pretty well considering, when some other guy decided to jump on the wave, causing Ryan to loose his balance and crash into the water.

His board came up and snapped in half but he didn't. Without hesitation Alex ran back into the water and got him, bringing him back to shore with her, she laid him on the sand. Marissa ran over and Alex backed away, with a sad look on her face as the brunette failed to acknowledge her.

"Ryan can you hear me, you're gonna be okay." She kneeled by him as the lifeguard took a look at the cut on his forehead. Alex watched the look of worry on Marissa's face and she felt like crying; partially from sadness and the rest from anger. The blonde felt used, she really cared from the brunette. I I've fallen hard for this girl./b

**Little Later - Outside beach clinic**

Ryan walked out of the clinic and over to where Marissa was pacing. "Hey are you okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, just five stitches, it'll heal."

"I'm glad, but you want to tell me what the hell you're doing here now?"

Ryan looked confused. "Holly called, said you needed me so I jumped on the first flight."

Marissa shook her head confused. "Holly? I don't know what she was thinking but Ry you and are just friends, we always have been."

"Can't we be more than that though, I really like you Ris." He rubbed her arm gentle.

Marissa took his hand off her arms and held it. "I was thinking more of the sister/brother type friendship."

Ryan looked down. "So I don't have a shot do I?"

"No, I'm sorry Ry." She really did feel bad, he was one of her closest friends but that was it.

"You sure know how to hurt a guy when he's down."

Marissa looked up at him. "It's five stitches Ryan, you've had worse." They bother laughed.

"You really like her don't you?" Marissa nodded. "Then give it all you got."

**Beach Restaurant**

"Why are you mad at me, like I did something?" Jodie and Summer were trying to have lunch together but Summer was being cold.

"I never said you did anything did I?"

"Then what the hell is your problem.?"

"Can we just stop talking about it? I just don't think I can do this." Summer looked down at her plate. I Because I'm falling for you and all I am is just the girl you hooked up with over spring break.

Jodie was shocked. "What? Why not?" Summer didn't say anything. "Why?!" Nothing. "Fuck this, I'm out of here. I can be out having fun, hooking up with god only knows how many girls, girls that would lay off me, and just have a good time." Summer's glance remained down at her plate. Jodie didn't want to do it but she was protective of herself, and especially her feelings. "Fine, that's it, you want it to end, fine." Summer stood up. "It's done, you were a waste of a spring fling anyways." Summer walked away with tears in her eyes, as Jodie sat there brooding, and hurt.

**Outside on the patio**

Alex was sitting at the bar having a drink, and thinking about text messaging Marissa when Holly came and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said rubbing Alex's back softly.

"Hey thanks for coming, we need to talk about Marissa. How do I win her back?" Alex was desperate and she didn't care if everyone knew it.

"You can't silly."

"What?" Alex was confused.

"Just forget about duhh."

"I don't understand?"

Holly shook her head. "I'm speaking English. What has Marissa offered you? Nothing but lies, and heartbreak and muffin you deserve more than that." Alex looked away, believe that most of what Holly was saying was fact. "A lot more." Alex looked over at Holly. "Someone like me." The shorter blonde stroked Alex's arm and then started tracing her hand.

With her free hand, Alex brought the other girls hand away. "Look Holly I think you have the total wrong idea here."

Holly took the opportunity to bring the others girls hand to her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm here for you Alex, all of me."

Marissa walked over to the patio and instantly seem what was going on between the two blondes. She watched them talk for a second before they kissed. Heartbroken and feeling betrayed she stormed off back to the hotel to find Summer.

Meanwhile Alex pushed Holly away. "Holly, what the hell are doing?"

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life Alex, I'm way better than Marissa will ever be."

Alex laughed and got up. "Add it to my score board." She started to walk away causing Holly to stand up.

"You're just a…a dumb blonde. You think Marissa can give you what I can, she's nothing compared to me." She yelled after Alex who wasn't interested in it at all.

**Hotel**

Summer was sitting alone in the hotel room thinking about her break-up with Jodie, quietly singing the Golden Girls theme song to herself. Hearing a knock at the door she stood up, checked herself in the mirror quickly and answered the door.

She was shocked to see Jodie standing in front of her. "Jodie what are you doing here." She chocked back a few tears.

Looking down Jodie answered. "I came to apologize, for everything."

"I'm sorry I was cold with you, it's just you're the notorious party girl and…"

Jodie cut her off. "You're right, except about one thing. I was a party girl till I met you. I'm falling for you Summer, and its changing me and I don't like change to much. I guard my feelings so that I don't get hurt. I'm sorry for saying the things I did I was frustrated, not with you but with myself and I don't blame you for being distant, if I were I would have been too, please let me make it up to you?"

Summer smiled and took the Latina's outstretched hand. "Lead the way, and it better be good."

Jodie lead Summer to the pool, outside the beach restaurant. "Okay open you eyes." Summer's mouth dropped open as there were candles all around and a table for two set up on the beach.

"You did this?" Jodie nodded and Summer immediately hugged her. "It's amazing, I love it." The two girls sat down to eat.

Marissa happened to walk by the beach and seen Jodie and Summer. She smiled to herself happy for Summer, at the same time wishing Alex had turned out to be the way Jodie was. She turned back towards the water thinking about a certain blonde.

She was brought of her thoughts. "Hey there you." Marissa turned around and was face to face with a blonde, just not the blonde. "Want to go get something to eat, I'm like totally hungry."

Marissa tried to reduce her anger. "I imagine stabbing one of your best friends in the back does take a lot of you."

"Hun what are you talking about?"

"First off why did you tell Ryan to come down here?"

Holly didn't know what to do. "I told him to come because I thought you were getting in to deep with Alex, and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Marissa shook her head. "I seen you at the restaurant with Alex today."

"I didn't want to have to tell you this but." Holly looked down.

"But what? Spit it out Hol."

"Alex called me, she said it was important, that she needed to see me and not to tell you. She told me that the only she was seeing you was to get closer to me. I told her that I was your b f f for life and I would never betray you and that's when she tried to kiss me. I didn't want to tell you, that we'd all be gone and no one would no, I'm so sorry Rissa."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I had no idea." Marissa turned apologetically to Holly.

"No at least you found out one thing. He's no good for you babe." Holly brought Marissa into a hug, which Marissa accepted before the two walked back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Club Palazzo **

It seemed like everyone who was anyone on spring break was at the club. The final night before things went back to normal, everyone went back to school and their separate ways. Which made it even harder for Seth to try and track down his cyber girl. He walked around the bar tapping random girls on the shoulder.

"Hi sugar, did we meet online?" The girl raised her eyebrow and turned away.

"Hey doll face, did we meet online?" The girl didn't even acknowledge him enough to turn around.

"Hi did we meet in a comic book chat?" This time he was greeted with a slap across the face. "I'll take that as a no."

On the dance floor the three Newport girls were dancing the night away. Holly and Marissa with two random guys they picked up and Summer with Jodie. The minute Alex got there, after getting a call from Jodie saying that if she didn't come she was going to be drowned in her sleep, she began to look for Marissa. She spotted her grinding with some guy.

Alex began to make her way towards the other girl, through the crowd. "Marissa, Marissa!" She tried to scream over the music.

When Marissa heard her voice and looked her way she looked at the guy she was dancing with apologetically and walked off into the crowd, leaving Alex to chase after her. Alex bumped into several people on her pursuit of the brunette. "Marissa."

The brunette walked outside and crossed the road. Alex ran out of the club, waited for the cars to pass and chased after her. "Marissa, come on."

Finally reaching her Alex grabbed her arm softly and turned her around. "Where are you going, we need to talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Marissa finally faced the shorter girl with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you being like this."

"Like what Alex? How am I supposed to be after what you've done?"

"What I've done?" Alex was more confused now than ever. "I haven't done anything." Her voice was calm and soft.

Marissa wiped a few stray tears away. "Holly told me everything you did."

"What I did?" Alex backed up, not understanding at all.

"You came on to her or do I have to re-enact it for you? Probably the same little show you put on for me, take the girl out to a secluded part of the beach, sweet talking, the whole nine yards. In the end I'm the stupid one because I should have believed everything that everyone said about you in the first place." Marissa turned and began walking away again.

Alex stopped her once again and turned her around. "I meant every single last word that I said to you, and for the record your little friend came on to me."

"Really? Now why would she do that she's one of my best friends." The tears were falling down her face and it broke Alex's heart.

"To break us up Marissa, if anyone should be mad around here it should be me. You're hot then cold, blowing me and then leaving me these messages. You're like an emotional haunted house, I never know what surprise I'm going to get next."

It was Marissa's turn to be confused. "What messages?"

"What messages? See this is exactly what I'm talking about. And you accuse me of being the player but I think you're just displacing your own emotions and attitudes, and playing the games with me." Alex through her arms up in the arm. "You know what? Game over." Alex walked away leaving Marissa, hurt, confused and pissed off. She was going to find out what the hell was going on.

Back inside the club Jodie was sitting with Holly and Summer at the table. "We're all getting a little low on the alcohol, I'll go for the next round, who wants?" Holly nodded her head as did Summer.

Marissa walked back inside with a fake smile on her face. Sitting down in the seat Jodie had just left she looked at her friends. "You okay Coop?" Summer didn't need to ask the question, she already knew the answer.

"Yeah fine." Summer looked at her. "No." Holly went to take a hold of Marissa's hand and accidentally knocked her cell phone off the table.

Leaning over Marissa picked it up and started to go through the messages. "Like come on guys lets get back to partying." The blonde said as she tried to grab her phone from Marissa.

She went through the many messages Alex had left, intended for her. Reading each one slowly and carefully while shaking her head in shock. "What did you do this time slut." Summer turned to Holly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing."

"Oh I will so kick your ass." Summer went to get up just before Marissa spoke.

"How could you do this to me?"

Holly looked down, knowing she was busted. "I don't know it's just so easy for you and I wanted that. I'm always runner up to you, and Summer found Jodie and you had Alex and I was left alone, again. I'm always the one that ends up alone, and I just thought that if Alex were to fall for me I'd be as good as you."

"You are nothing like me Holly, because I would never do that to a friend." Marissa got up and walked away. Leaving Summer alone with Holly which probably wasn't the smartest idea if she ever wanted to see Holly again but at that moment she didn't care.

Luckily for Holly, Jodie came back with the drinks, and placed them on the table. "Hey babe what's wrong?"

"Let's go we're leaving. Now! Before I go rage blackout." Summer stood up and grabbed her purse, dragging Jodie along with her.

"We just got here though." The latina groaned but stopped when she seen the look on Summer's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the club Seth was the only one left there. Dancing by himself, and having fun doing it he accidentally bumped into a girl and knocked her drink over. "I am so sorry, I'll buy you another one." He said as he turned around.

"Ironist?"

"Lady Luck?"

Without any more hesitation Seth took over his glassed and through them aside before kissing his cyber girl. They broke away, both smiling from ear to ear. "Name's Seth."

"Anna."

**Outside Somewhere**

It was a beautiful night outside and Marissa was thankful because the last place she wanted to be was at the hotel, or near anyone. She walked to the beach near the marina, where all the trees were light up, still thankful that no one was around to disturb her. The breeze from the water was cool and somewhat refreshing. Her mind was racing a mile and minute and she wasn't sure what to do next. She was still in shock over what Holly had done, and how screwed up things were with Alex.

She continued to walk until she found herself at the end of the pier. It was quiet as she sat overlooking the water, watching the boats in the distance, and hearing faint music in the background from one of the other boats.

"Do you normally sit out on the peer by yourself late at night, staring off into space?"

_It can't be, she said she left. Turn around stupid. _Following her own advice Marissa turned around and gave a small smiled.

"No, usually it's a life guard tower." She joked as Alex sat down next to her. "I thought you left already?" The brunette looked back out at the water.

"I was, I was on my way to the airport." Alex looked at Marissa, for a few seconds before the other girl turned to face her.

"What stopped you?"

Alex turned around, causing Marissa to do the same. "I did."

"What are you doing here, don't you think you've interfered enough and what's up with the bruise on your shoulder? Did karma finally give you a kick in the ass?"

Holly looked down at the bruise and back up at Marissa. "Rissa I.."

"Don't you Rissa me. I should push you into the water right now." She was beyond pissed and couldn't even stand to look at Holly.

"I told Alex the truth, about everything I did. I tried my hardest to keep you two apart and you just kept getting back together and I'm the queen of being a conniving bitch." Holly gave a faint smile and looked at Marissa then Alex. "It's fate or some junk like that, you two are meant to be together. To answer your other question: Summer gave it to me, and told me that if I didn't fix things it was going to be a lot higher than my arm. We all know I could never get over if something happened to this face." She nodded and walked away.

Alex looked back over at Marissa who was trying to absorb everything as she looked off into the distance. "So now we're in the same exact place, at the same exact time, and I hope feeling the same exact way about each other, right?" She reached for Marissa hand and intertwined their fingers.

Marissa turned to her with a smile on her face. "Yeah, looks like we are."

"How can you say this isn't fate?"

Marissa thought for a second. "Dumb luck?"

Alex smiled, her eyes glistening from the moonlight as she looked at Marissa. "Whatever it is I have never felt this way before in my entire life and I don't think I ever will again. You make me feel something so real, and raw, its amazingly scary and great all at the same."

Marissa was speechless. Hearing the music in the background Alex stood up. "Where are going?" Marissa's smile fading.

The blonde let out a soft chuckle, and extended her hand. "Dance with me?" Marissa took her hand as she nodded and stood up. Alex wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and brought her as close as she could.

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know, _

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side 

_Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright _

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me   
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for   
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime_

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

_And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah_

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright"

Alex sang the last part of the song in Marissa's ear causing her to smile. Marissa backed away and for a minute Alex thought she had done something wrong. She sighed in relief when she felt Marissa's lips on her own.

**Next Day - Airport**

"I'll call you when I land."

"Can't wait."

"Jo you've turned into mush." Alex said as she watched as Jodie and Summer hugged. Marissa laughed at her comment. The other two girls weren't even paying attention.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." Marissa told Alex as the flight attendant gave out the final boarding call.

"I can't wait, and I'll come and see you." She kissed Marissa before picking up her bags.

Alex and Jodie headed for the gate but Alex stopped and turned around, as Marissa waved at her. She put her bags down and went back over to Marissa, connecting their lips. It took Jodie coming over and dragging Alex away for her to leave. "Drive home safe you two, don't kill Holly."

"Yeah you don't want whore blood all over your car." Jodie commented. The two girls boarded the plane, where Seth was already waiting for them with Anna.

As the two Newport girls watched them leave they sighed and began walking back to the car. "This is gonna be hard Coop, you think we can do it?"

"Mhmm, I don't want whore blood all over my car." She joked. "I know we can do it, I think we've changed them for the better."

"This spring break was by far the best ever."

"Agreed, you never know what you'll find on spring break."


	14. Chapter 14

**Florida - One year later **

"I can't believe they're flight got cancelled. She's probably too busy with Janelle anyways."

"Coop Alex loves you, it's been a year, besides Jodie would kill her, I've trained her well." Summer smiled to herself.

"Bitches, come over here and dance with me?" Holly called to them.

Summer laughed and Marissa just shook her head. "Why are we still friends with her?" Summer shrugged, and the two got up to join their blonde friend on the dance floor.

Not long after Marissa couldn't be there anymore. "I'm going to go get some air, think about some things, I'll meet you guys back at the hotel." The other two girls nodded, knowing it was hard for Marissa to be there without Alex.

Marissa walked to the beach, and made her way to the life guard tower where she was supposed to meet Alex a year ago. She sat down on the tower and looked out at the water, much like she need when she needed to think at home.

Back at the club Summer felt arms wrapped around her waist. She was going to turn around and flip out on whoever it was but relaxed when she heard her girlfriends voice whisper in her voice. "Miss me?" Summer smiled and turned around.

"Of course I did." Turning around she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and kissed her.

They broke apart both of them smiling. "Holly, there is someone I'd like you too meet. Holly, this is Janelle, Janelle, Holly." The two blonde girls smiled and shook hands.

"Want to dance?" Janelle asked and Holly nodded.

"Hey Seth, Anna. How are you two?"

"Supercalafragalisticexpialdocious."

"We're great." Anna laughed as she gave Summer a hug.

Summer started talking before Alex had the chance to start. "She's not here, she went for some air or to make out with some guy I can't remember, and it's nice to see you too." Summer called out as Alex turned around to leave smiling to herself.

Alex's first destination was the hotel. Running inside and taking the stairs to the 10th floor she knocked on door 1001. There was no answer so she knocked again, but nothing.

Pulling out her cell phone she tried to call Marissa's phone but it was turned off and went right to voicemail. Running back down the stairs Alex ran most of the way to the Marina. When she got there she went to the pier where she had found Marissa a year ago, after almost throwing everything they had away. She wasn't there.

Standing there looking out at the water, feeling defeated Alex thought of where Marissa could possibly be. As she was standing there she thought back to the night she knew she would never regret. Then it hit her, she knew where was Marissa was.

_Flashback_

"_Do you normally sit out on the peer by yourself late at night, staring off into space?"_

"No, usually it's a life guard tower." 

_Flashback_

Now all she had to figure out was what life guard tower it was. Walking up to the last tower on that stretch of beach and not finding Marissa, Alex slide down the side of the tower and though, her head in her hands. Alex tried Marissa's cell phone again but it was still turned off.

On the other beach Marissa still sat looking out at the water. _What am I going to do all spring break without her. Maybe I should go to her instead, I could get on the next flight, that might work_.

"I thought you saved the life guard towers for when you were at home?" Marissa jumped, not realising that Alex had been watching her for awhile.

"You're here, but how did you?" Marissa got up and ran down the tower, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck as tight as she could without hurting her.

"You think a plane could keep me from coming down here to celebrate our one year anniversary with you? Nothing can keep me from you, which is why there is something I need to talk to you about." Marissa broke away, not sure where Alex was going with this.

"I'm pretty sure you're not trying to break up with me." Alex sat down on the sand and motioned for Marissa to do the same.

"Are crazy, or well I'd have to be crazy. No, I wanted to talk to you about me moving out to California." Marissa's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know you're not deaf and that you heard me. So what do you say?"

Marissa thought for a minute. _Hell yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._ "If it's what you want, but it has to be for you." Alex smiled and nodded. "What about school though?"

"Well I sort of, put in a transfer, I'm going to be going to UCLA with you in the fall."

"Really?" Alex nodded. "It's going to be the best year ever, it may even top this year."

"I'm glad you're happy, I wanted to see what you thought about it before I told you, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

Marissa kissed Alex to shut her up. Alex leaned back, and Marissa moved so that she was on top of her girlfriend. "I missed you." Marissa said as she broke away for a split second.

"I missed you too." Alex leaned up to kiss Marissa.

"Mmm, I'm glad you listened to Holly that night."

"Me too, you never know what you'll find out spring break."

Marissa smiled and rolled off Alex and onto her side, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Oh I know what you'll find."

"What's that?"

"The best thing ever."

**The End **


End file.
